Conclave
Protoss Empire |capital=*''Khor-shakal, Aiur (formerly; destroyed by Tassadar's forces) *Aiur |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=c.500 B.C.E |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2500 |restored= |status=Destroyed by the zerg and Tassadar }} The '''Conclave' was the Khalai protoss ruling body. It was conservative and dogmatic in guiding Khalai society by the precepts of the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. While the Conclave existed, it never allowed females into the organization.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Organization The Conclave were a group of elders, chosen for their wisdom and their knowledge and orthodoxy in relation to the Khala.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. They presided over the Judicator Assembly, the legislative body, and enforced the mandates of the Khala; it could make executive, legislative, judicial and religious decisions that affected the entirety of Khalai society. The Assembly, and by extension the Conclave, was dominated by the Ara Tribe. In addition the Ara commanded the khalen'ri Praetor Guard, the personal guard and enforcement arm of the Conclave. At least one preserver was always on hand at the Conclave during its existence. They knew many secrets also known to the preservers, who could offer advice but could do little more than observe.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The Conclave convened at the Khor-shakal ("Great Forum") The Khalani civil war near the end of the Great War saw the destruction of the "Heart of the Conclave", as the Khor-shakal was also known by then.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. History The Conclave was formed after the Aeon of Strife when the Khala philosophy became dominant. Early on the Conclave forbade entry into the Aiur caverns where Khas rediscovered the protoss psionic link. The Conclave also hid the discovery of a xel'naga ship from protoss society, although it allowed extremely limited and controlled access to reverse engineer its technologies. The Conclave directed that all texts and artifacts from the Aeon of Strife be sealed away on the xel'naga archive world of Zhakul upon taking power. The information was entrusted to a trio of preservers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Secrecy also highlighted the Conclave's method of dealing with the Rogue Tribes, the predecessors of the Dark Templar. The Conclave sought to keep the existence, and extermination, of the Rogues secret to maintain the semblance of solidarity in Khalai society. When this effort failed the Rogues were forced onto the equally-secret xel'naga ship and exiled from Aiur. For this the Conclave earned the enduring enmity of the Dark Templar. During the preclude to the Great War, the Conclave argued for the ruthless scouring of zerg-infested terran worlds. This became official policy following Tassadar's arrival at Chau Sara and the discovery of that world's infestation. The Conclave's dogmatic leadership proved fatally detrimental during the zerg invasion of Aiur. Despite the arrival of the Overmind and the expansion of zerg control and strength, the Conclave continued to believe the Khalai were winning. Even at this critical juncture the Conclave diverted forces to arrest Tassadar and refused the aid of the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. A short-lived civil war ensued between Tassadar and the Conclave. The Heart of the Conclave was destroyedGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9., but Tassadar surrendered to stop the fratricidal conflict, but was subsequently rescued by his allies.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The Conclave lost many members to the civil war. The Conclave did not interfere with Tassadar's counter-offensive against the zerg, and tactically gave their support before the assault on the Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The Conclave's ruling body was killed by rampaging zerg following the death of the Overmind.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Tassadar was given much of the credit for its destruction.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. With their power base destroyed and the reunification of the Khalai and Dark Templar, the Conclave ceased to exist.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Known Members *Kortanul *Nuun-Min (likely non-canon) References Government}} Category: Protoss organizations